Always
by Amai Shinigami
Summary: [Seto/Jou] Betrayal, Dreath, Tears. [Warnings] Death.


Always  
  
"You know I'll always love you..." Jounouchi whispered to the taller brunette staring down at him half in rage half in confusion.  
  
"Then why are you leaving me?"  
  
"I'm not leaving forever, Seto. I'm just going away for a while; I need some time to figure things out. I mean you're always so busy, and I don't want to sit here alone all night waiting for you. I want you to realize that I'm here for more then just sex, I know you will. And when you do, I'll come back to you."  
  
"Can I... can I kiss you Jounouchi..?"  
  
The blond laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. " I think that's the first time you've ever asked." And lips met in a gentle kiss as Setos hands tightened around his loves waist. "You have to let me go Seto."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
-- -- - ---  
  
It'd been a month sense Jounouchi had left his lovers home, in search of a little peace. Jounouchi had situated himself in a little home, although many of his things still rested in Setos bedroom. He got himself a nice job as a night watchman for a large company. It was about midnight, Jounouchi could tell by counting the tolls of the company clock. He idly spun that black flashlight between pale digits before it slipped from his grasp.  
  
He watched it roll across the floor creating a wave of light in an ocean of darkness. It came to a stop pointing off to the right of him, he blinked, was that. a pair of shoes? The boy bent down lifting the black tubular object letting the circle of light trail up the bodies of the. two figures. Seto.?! Honey eyes widened as he noted whom his former lover was with. Malik. The violet-eyed devil had his arms wrapped around the CEO's waist and his head nestled from behind on the boy's shoulder. "What're you two doing here?! You need to leave before I get in trouble!"  
  
Jounouchi watched as his former controller leaned down to whisper something in the CEOs ear. Jounouchi didn't need to hear it to know what he had said. After all, the chocolate hared man before him raised the pistol that had been concealed in his trench coat. The last thing Jounouchi heard was a soft "Shoot him" and the explosion like crack from the pistol.  
  
The two figures, once again hidden in shadow watched the stream of blood that spilled from Jounouchis chest, splashing upon them, as the boys limp body crashed to the floor, tears spilling from his eyes, as his body stared to the roof. Malik took the hand of the gun-wielding boy's, pulling him over the body of the honey-eyed boy. Sapphire eyes flickered to the dull eyes of the one he'd shot before looking back ahead as he entered the programming room. Where he was left by Malik to decode the lock on the vault. Malik believed the keeper had hidden one of the millenium items in there, for which he could trade the tomb robber.  
  
You know I'll always love you.  
  
Seto Paused, he'd killed Jounouchi. He'd killed the only person who'd loved him. Sure he was with Malik, but Malik would not love him beyond tonight. He was simply using him to get whatever it is he wanted in the vault, and Seto would be alone, utterly alone. He felt a light drop on his hand, was he crying? He looked down, blood. Jounouchis blood.  
  
He looked to the keys which where now a simple mesh of gray with spots of black. I'm crying. I've never cried. He swallowed hard and tried to force back the tears but they just trailed down his cheek, making a lighter red as it meshed with the blood on his cheek before dripping onto his stilled hand again. His right arm reached over lifting the gun that sat beside him at the desk. I won't be without him. And with that he lifted the silver pistol to his temple, eyes closing as shimmering clear tears trailed down his cheeks freely.  
  
Thumb lifted cocking the gun, pressing it harder to his temple. "I'm sorry Jounouchi..." And then he pulled the trigger.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
Eyes fluttered open, looking to the side finding a firm hand grasping his wrist, so some one had made him miss. Head turned farther before he found himself starring into honey colored eyes. "You should know Seto..." He smiled weakly fingers trembling on the other boys wrist. " I don't die that easily."  
  
"H-how?" Was all he could manage to get out before Jounouchi let go of the confused boy's hand, the gun clattering to the tile floor. Jounouchis hand went to his own chest showing the badge that had stopped the bullets. Then how come he had been bleeding?  
  
"Shards of the badge that saved me. also plunged into my chest." Jounouchi whispered wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. Seto turned to look to the other in that chair before he pulled him tightly to his chest.  
  
"I almost lost you." Seto trembled.  
  
"I thought I'd told you I wasn't that easy to-" a crack cut him off and Seto looked confused as Jounouchi arched against him whimpering. "It hurts! Seto it hurts." and he looked down to see a one inch by one inch hole gaping in his back, blood trailing down as Jounouchis breath went ragged.  
  
"Jounouchi." Seto slipped from the chair, taking the other boy with him as he laid the others whimpering and crying body on the floor. Jounouchis trembling hand reached up to caress the crying sapphire-eyed boys cheek, before another shot rang out and that hand dropped limp. "Jounouchi.? Answer me Jounouchi! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" He shook the boy, before clutching him to his chest. Fingers running through those silky blond hairs that belonged to his dead lover.  
  
You know I'll always love you.  
  
Seto turned his head to look into the wide, blank eyes, of his dead lover. "I never told you I loved you Jounouchi. I never told you I loved you too." He rocked the boy back and forth.  
  
The last, forgotten figure sneered. This boy had ruined his plans. He cocked his own gun, aiming it at the sobbing figure. You should have done it right the first time, Seto. Malik smirked, watching as pale lips pressed to the cold dead lips of his former lover, before he pulled the trigger.  
  
Medical crews arrived in the morning to find two boys curled up on the dark tile floor, one clutching the other protectively, his lips planted on the others as he held to his lover, even in death.  
  
He refused to let go. 


End file.
